


The Scooby Gang

by mustbet0night



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is the corgi we all want, Bad things happen to Ben, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Corgi BB-8, Detective AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is gloriously gay, M/M, Murder Mystery, Poe and finn run a coffee shop, Scooby Doo References, Scooby gang au, Sexual Assault, Soft and fun but also dark, Star wars meets scooby doo meets agatha christie, They all solve mysteries and blog about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbet0night/pseuds/mustbet0night
Summary: Rey, Poe, Finn, Hux and Ben solve mysteries, de-bunk conspiracies and generally be meddling kids with help from their dog, BB-8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this idea and got really excited about it but wasn't really sure how it would work out... but anyway here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if its not The Worst Idea then I'll definitely continue - I have so many plans for our meddling young adults.

"Have you guys _seen_  this?!" Hux exclaimed by way of a greeting, slamming a copy of the Starwell Post onto the table in front of Rey and Poe. A familiar picture of the three of them, plus Finn and Ben, smiled up at them from the front page beneath the headline 'Internet Sensation Scooby Gang Solve Singer Mystery'.

"That," Poe assessed the paper, "is a horrendous abuse of alliteration."

Hux shrugged his coat off his shoulders and sat down at the table opposite Rey, moving with the elegant fluidity with which Hux did most things.

"Hux, if you're shocked about us making it into the local paper, I'm worried about what you're going to do when I show you our feature in the New York Times..." Rey said, taking a sip from her coffee. They had made it into the Starwell Post a few times before thanks to the soaring success of their blog, RebelTalk. What had started off as a side project with friends had quickly gained popularity, as the five of them uploaded blog posts and video series' of them solving mysteries and debunking conspiracies. This latest front page spread, though, was the result of their biggest breakthrough ever. In a five-part video series they had successfully proven that a once much-loved pop punk singer had indeed died and been replaced by a lookalike so the record label could continue to make money from her. The scandal had given them and their site global coverage. They now had over 2.2 million subscribers, Rey had been offered a regular column in a popular magazine and they were making a fair amount of money in advertising.

"No I'm not talking about that - thank you," Hux smiled up at Finn, who had just wandered over and placed a mug of hot tea that smelled like apples and herbs in front of him, before joining the group. "I'm talking about the fact that not only did they call us the "Scooby Gang" but they had the audacity to call me this!" He pointed a long finger at some of the smaller text beneath the picture and Rey, Poe and Finn all leant in to read the words that had so offended Hux; "Armitage Huxton III".

"Ah." Finn grimaced.

"Well it _is_  your name..." Poe reasoned.

"Just because my parents forced it upon me whilst I was too young to argue, does not mean it is my name. How did they even find that out?" He sipped his tea, and it immediately eased him up. "Anyway, I'm sorry, Rey, you called this meeting. Do tell us what other straight white businessman or famous identity theif you would like us to expose to the world this time."

Rey smiled. She had dropped a message into their group chat earlier that day asking them to meet at Poe and Finn's boutique coffee store, their "headquarters", for almost exactly that reason.

"Well, I was going to wait until Ben got here but, seeing as he's running late we can just fill him in later..."

"Yeah, where is Ben?" Poe asked, "I've barely seen him lately."

"I think he's staying late to work on his project with one of his professors or something. He's got this new teacher and he seems to be giving Ben a really hard time over his masters project."

"Oh man. I mean, I know this is Ben we're talking about but he has definitely been even more stressed out than usual since term started."

"He just wants to do really well." Rey said, though she had to admit Finn had a point. Even she and Hux rarely saw Ben these days and they lived with him.

She stole a quick glance at Hux, who was gazing into his tea, unusually quiet. Ben was a bit of a touchy subject currently. Hux and Ben had been... seeing each other, but since Ben's final university term had started, he had been spending less and less time with Hux. It was a good day if Ben bothered to even reply to Hux's messages at this point. As far as anyone knew they were still together, it just seemed that someone forgot to let Ben know.

"Anyway," Rey continued, eager to save Hux from the turn in conversation. "I think I have found our next mystery."

"Ooh exciting!" Hux smirked.

"Don't tell me you've actually found something decent in the inbox?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Rey laughed. "Nope, that's still full of people asking us to investigate the illuminati."

"I mean what, aside from literally breaking into Denver airport and disvovering an underground city there, do they actually expect us to do?!"

"I don't know, but I enjoy living on this side of bars so I'm not even entertaining the idea. _Anyway_ , no, this actually came from Rose."

"You mean that cute detective you slept with at my launch party?" Hux's smirk widened and Rey felt the heat rush up her neck and over her cheeks.

"Yes, Hux. The very one." She side-eyed him. Rey had hoped that all talk of Hux's last book launch party had died out. Not wishing to discuss _that_ further, she continued, "Basically, you know that massive abandoned mansion up on Johnson Hill? Well, about 50 years ago the rich old guy that used to live there died, right, and no one really understood why no one took the house on because he had three children, right? Well, apparently, in his will he said that his home and entire fortune would be left to the first one of them "to find it"."

"What the fuck."

Rey nods, "It gets even more interesting. So, the old man leaves behind nothing but one clue. And his sons and daughter all spend years trying to work it out, but none of them do. Two of them died a couple of years ago but the third - the youngest son, just got caught attempting to break into the mayor's office claiming he had discovered the key to finding his father's treasure. They let him go with a warning, but three days later, he's found dead."

"How very Agatha Christie."

"Right!"

"Okay but, since when do we deal with murder?" Finn interjected, "Surely that kind of thing is best left to the police..."

"Oh for sure." Rey nodded, "I'm not suggesting we investigate this guys murder - but hidden treasure buried by an elusive billionnaire somewhere in our town? Sounds like fun."

Silence fell at the table as the group processed what Rey had told them. Their reverie was quickly broken, however, by the arrival of Ben.

"Hey guys... sorry I'm late." He rushed over, dropping his bag, stuffed with astronomy textbooks, to the floor and took the spare seat between Rey and Hux. He seemed nervous, twitchy even.

BB-8 rushed over from his spot beside Poe's feet excitedly to greet Ben. BB-8 was Poe's corgi, and _everybody_ asked about his name. Rey was 90% certain Poe had only named the excitable pup BB-8 just so he could enjoy _not_  explaining it to everyone that asked. He hadn't even let the group know why his dog's name sounded like the latest iPhone model.

Ben fussed BB-8 for a moment, scratching him in all the right places until he was rolling on the floor, paws waving up at Ben in the air like a child.

"Ben... are you okay?" Finn asked tentatively.

For the first time since he'd entered the room, Ben made eye contact with someone other than BB-8. "Yeah." He nodded a little too vigorously, "Yeah I'm fine."

No one at the table was convinced and Ben seemed to shrink under their gazes. He dropped his own back down to his hands, which were now flittering about anxiously on his lap.

"Yeah, buddy..." Poe added, "I know you're working that whole 'mysterious post-emo hasn't slept since 1986' look that chicks on the internet love but... Ben, buddy, you look like shit."

Ben's eyes flashed with hurt at the comment. "I'm fine." He repeated, and then added, "Just... kinda stressed out over this project, that's all."

Poe hadn't phrased it with the most eloquence but, he wasn't wrong. Ben looked terrible; paler than normal and unnerved. Besides, it was completely unlike him to let a comment like that from Poe slide without some kind of witty retalliation.

"You want a coffee?" Rey offered.

"No. Thanks. I'm fine."

"Get him herbal blend number six, with the chamomile..."

"Jesus Christ I'm fine!" Ben snapped. Hux recoiled slightly. Even BB-8 ran back to his place beneath Poe.

Ben bit his lip but didn't apologise. He just focused on his ever moving hands.

Once Rey had filled him in, they started discussing the logistics, most of which Ben paid very little attention to. They decided against a video series this time, relying on Finn's photography, Rey and Hux's writing and Poe's graphics skills to create the posts.

 

"Okay, so." Poe stretched his hands out over the pages of scribbles and brain-storming they had produced over the last hour. "First thing first, we have to find the clue that the old man left his kids - I reckon I could get on with that. Finn and Hux, you guys are good to do all the research on this guy yeah? Get us some context. And Rey, you're going to get in contact with your gal pal Rose and see if you can find out more about what this second clue is all about - and why the poor guy was murdered for it."

"Yup!"

"And, Ben, you're the smart one so we're gonna need you to give it a go at actually cracking these clues, okay?"

"Hmm?" Ben turned, chewing his lip, away from the spot on the floor he'd been glaring at with deep intensity. "Oh yeah sure. Whatever you need."

"Alright, nice." Poe grinned. "Then lets go solve another mystery!"

"You guys okay if in the meantime I upload that video post - the one where we chat to those guys from Buzzfeed?"

"Oh yeah, Rey, totally!" Finn grinned, standing up. "Listen, I'd better get back to work. I've left Jess alone way too long, but Hux you wanna hang out tomorrow night and get some of this research done?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll bring the merlot."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben rubbed his eyes before pouring himself another coffee from the pot. It was just him in the apartment and he was glad. He didn't feel like he had the energy to deal with Rey's exuberance or Hux's amazing, beautiful, wonderful Huxness. Fuck. He sipped his coffee. He never wanted to get back here; back to that place where everything was too much - working, talking, breathing. It all exhausted him. Like existing required some kind of fuel he'd long since run out of. His tank was dry and caffeine just wasn't doing it anymore.

He needed to sleep. God, he hadn't slept at all last night. Not after what Professor Snoke had said... Not after what happened.

Ben didn't want to think about it, didn't want to remember it. Perhaps he had remembered it wrong. Misinterpreted the situation. Maybe.

It didn't matter. Not right then. He took his coffee into his room and sat back down at his desk, in front of the document glaring back at him from his macbook screen. Right then, what mattered was improving this fucking thesis introduction. Snoke had been so... disappointed when he'd read Ben's first draft. Kept saying how he'd "expected so much better" from him, that he was "joking if he thought he could get a first" with it. Ben wasn't sure how much better he could give him, but he was going to have to try. He needed that first. It was a first or it was nothing. Snoke had said so himself.

As he read through the entirely new introduction he'd written, the thin black lines that made up the words on the screen began to wobble and blur into one as he found himself wondering how a subject he had loved so much had become such a burden. Astronomy had always been something he'd been passionate about, ever since he was a kid, when he and his parents would lie in the garden at night and point out all the constellations in the sky, and when Uncle Luke would bring him along on his research trips into the desert. He remembered the first time he saw the Milky Way, when they had all - Han, Leia, Luke, Rey and himself - gone with Luke out to the desert and spent the entire night under a blanket of stars.

Ben loved those memories, but he knew they were also lies - or half-truths, at least. They were some of the only times his parents had ever really had time for him. They were busy people; busy being important, busy being at work, busy arguing with each other. Busy.

He shook his head slightly and had another gulp of coffee. Focus, Ben. Focus.

***

It was a truth universally known that Poe Dameron knew everyone. Somehow. No matter what the situation, Poe knew someone he could call that would undoubtedly be able to help them out of whatever hole they'd managed to find themselves.

Which is why, when the group had been discussing the plan the previous evening, Poe knew exactly who he needed to get in touch with.

Her name was Molly, and she was the granddaughter of the mysterious dead billionnaire Mr Donne. They had met at a party in college last year, on a messy night that had ended with the two of them getting high on the building roof, which was when she had told him about her mother's weird quest to find her grandfather's buried treasure.

Poe was just restocking the teas behind the counter at The Resistance, his, Finn's and BB-8's coffee store, home and absolute pride and joy, when Molly walked in. She looked exactly as she had done in college, only her hair was shorter and her eyes were tired. She offered a small smile and wave to Poe and Finn when she saw them.

Poe quickly greeted her with a hug, and gestured for her to take a seat while he made them both coffee.

"So!" He grinned, sitting down opposite her. "Long time no see, how's it going?"

"Uh, yeah. Things are good... well, y'know as good as they can be when you're a suspect in your own uncle's murder." She offered a weak smile and took a sip from her coffee.

"You're a suspect?!"

"Oh yeah. As are both my nephews."

"Fuck." Poe breathed, sympathetically, though he wasn't entirely surprised.

"It's okay, I get it. I just have absolutely no interest in a map leading to any hidden riches. But how are you anyway? Still as loved up with Finn as ever I see."

The two of them exchanged small talk for a little while until there was a lull in conversation. Poe was just trying to work out how best to bring the conversation back to her grandfather, when Molly saved him the trouble.

"So, ask away; what is it you want to know? That is why you wanted to meet up right? To ask about the mysterious buried treasure?"

Poe laughed, "That obvious huh?"

She shrugged. "I follow the blog - with you and your Scooby Gang. I figured the reason you called was because you're going to investigate. You have my full permission and approval, by the way. You guys have actually picked up quite the following. You, Poe, even have your own damn fanbase!"

"I have a what now?!"

She laughed. "A fanbase. Google it... or, actually don't."

"So, do you know what it was your uncle thought he had found that would lead him to the treasure?"

Molly shook her head. "No idea. The police won't tell us anything, they don't want to start some kind of mass treasure hunt I guess."

"But do you know what the other clue was? The first one - that was left in the will?"

"Yeah, though don't expect me to know what that means either."

***

Detective Rose Tico entered the Italian restaurant Rey had chosen for their lunch meet-up looking exceptional, as always, in a pant suit that would have made her appear intimidating were it not for the smile she wore it with. And for the fact that, unlike Rose's criminal suspects, Rey knew her to be the biggest fucking nerd in the galaxy.

Rey stood up from the table and opened her arms wide to the girl skipping over to her. Rose gave the best hugs.

"Hey!! Ah it's SO good to see you!" Rose grinned.

"You too!" Rey found her smile grow to be almost as big as Rose's.

The two of them chatted, laughed, ordered, ate and laughed some more and Rey almost forgot the reason she had arranged this lunch not-date. Almost.

"So, uh, I heard about the Mayor's office being broken into - something about some buried treasure?" Rey tried to sound nonchalant. She wasn't very good at it.

Rose smirked. "I knew there was a reason you wanted to meet up."

Fuck. Rey really hadn't wanted Rose to think she was using her for information.

Luckily Rose didn't seem at all put out. She just shook her head and chuckled, "You and your Scooby Gang."

"Wow, people are actually calling us that?"

"Oh yeah. So... I'm guessing you want to know what Robert Donne was looking for in the Mayor's office?"

Rey nodded sheepishly, "That would be some pretty useful information, yeah."

"Well, it's not information I can give you I'm afraid. Why don't you give her a call?"

"Who, the mayor?"

"Yeah! I thought Leia was always like a mother to you growing up - her brother adopted you, right?"

Rey nodded, "Yeah, she's my Aunt, yeah. But, she's so busy..."

"Well, she's your best bet. I shouldn't even be discussing the case with you, but she can... I guess." Rose's face twisted with concern. Rey knew she was asking a lot from her. "One thing I will say though, Rey, is be careful. One suspect we have on this case we believe could be very dangerous... and we haven't got a clue where, or even who he is."

Rey assessed Rose's suddenly stern features. "What do you mean you don't know _who_  he is..?"

***

Finn opened the door to his and Poe's apartment above the coffee store and was greeted with the always welcome image of Hux, wearing his long blue coat and holding a bottle of wine in each hand. "I just wasn't sure one would be enough." He said, walking straight in and placing the bottles on the kitchen counter.

Finn laughed and got out two wine glasses, as Hux bent down to pet a very excited BB-8 beside his feet. "No Poe?" He asked.

"No, he met up with one of mysterious Mr Donne's granddaughters that he knew from college this afternoon and he's been busy since."

"Jesus he really does know everyone, doesn't he?" Hux pulled out his laptop from his bag and opened it up at the counter. "I have already been through the library's entire fucking archive to find details on this Mr. Donne. But nothing has really come up."

Finn nodded, pouring them each a glass of wine. This had become somewhat of a tradition for the two of them - wine, research, usually the odd philosophical debate once the alcohol had fully seeped into their blood streams. "Yeah, I didn't find all that much of interest either. He designed some web technology, made a tonne of money from the business and sold it. Right?"

"Pretty much... a news article this morning, though, said the police have four suspects..." Hux typed away, looking- and apparently finding - the article. "Yup. Confirmed four suspects."

"Well, I know who three are... the granddaughter Poe knows, Molly. Apparently she and her two nephews are the only surviving blood relatives."

Hux's fingers skimmed across the keyboard as he typed. "Okay... yeah. There were three kids, one was murdered last week, the daughter died of cancer five years ago and... the other son died twenty years ago..."

Finn was wondering who the fourth suspect could be then, when he watched Hux's frown deepen, his eyes scanning the screen before him.

"Oh hang on..." Hux breathed.

"What..?" Finn asked, leaning on the counter opposite Hux.

"Oh, shit."

"What, Hux?"

"Jesus... okay..."

"Hux?"

Hux's eyes finally left the computer to meet Finn's, his gaze full of some kind of nervous anticipation. He said nothing, he just swivelled the laptop around so that Finn could read the article facing him.

He read in silence, but as soon as he was done he looked to Hux. "We need to get the others."

Finn grabbed his phone, about to drop an "emergency meeting" message into the group chat when he saw Poe had beaten him to it;

**Poe:** EMERGENCY MEETING AT OURS. F & H im heading over to you guys now

**Rey:**  omw !!

  
Within ten minutes, Rey and Poe had arrived. Hux poured two more glasses of wine as Rey kicked off her shoes and Poe bent down to greet BB-8 like he hadn't seen him in four years. The pup's tail wagged so fast his little butt couldn't keep up as he howled and licked Poe's face.

"Boy, have I found out some things today!" Poe said, sitting beside Finn on the sofa. "Did you know I have a fanbase?!"

"What?"

"Oh dear lord..."

"Can it be cured?"

Poe ignored the dry reception from his friends and pulled up the Twitter app on his phone. "I'm being serious... look!" He turned the screen to the others. "This person here even has a picture of my face as their profile picture! And this girl here - I've followed her - creates _memes_  about us! Look at this one of Hux!!"

Hux looked from Poe's eager grin to an image of himself pushing a trolley around a supermarket that was full of nothing but boxes of 18 different blends of tea and 12 bottles of wine. "That is so hideously embarassing. Who even took that picture?!"

Finn coughed sheepishly from beside him.

"You?!" Hux looked so mortally betrayed it was hard to take him seriously.

Finn grimaced, but laughed. "Hux, the people of the internet need this kind of content. They deserve this content."

Hux picked up his own phone, "... Oh my god it's got thirteen thousand retweets. I can never show my face to the world again."

"Anyway, guys," Rey interrupted, "haven't we all got some rather more serious matters to discuss?"

"Right, yes!" Hux finally drew his appalled expression away from Twitter and back to the task at hand. "You would not believe what me and Finn found out today."

Finn nodded, "The third child of Mr Donne, the other son, h-"

"He's not dead." Poe interrupted.

"Nope. It was a misprint in the paper." Rey agreed. "He was in a car accident but he survived and no one's seen him since."

"And," Hux continued dramatically, "they reckon he's on the run. From sexual assault accusations."

"That's where it gets messed up." Finn continues. "Two separate people have come forward to say he assulted them. But no one has any idea where this guy is. Chris Donne, his name is."

"Fuck, Molly never mentioned anything about that..."

"Neither did Rose..." Rey bit her lip, "But she did say that if it is him going after this treasure, he's probably going under a totally different identity. And they have no idea who he might be. There are pictures of him but... this was 20 years ago."

They all fell silent. Even BB-8's tail had stopped wagging.

Eventually, Poe spoke. "I'm just wondering how someone drops off the grid that easily..."

Hux looked around at the others and managed to voice the feeling of the room, "I'm just wondering why it never before occurred to us just how dangerous getting involved with this could be..."

The others nodded in solemn agreement.

"Not to shit all over this otherwise very sober and deeply poignant moment, but have you guys eaten yet because I'm starving."

"Nope... pizza?"

"You read my mind Rey."

***

Ben had been sat in the same position doing very little for almost an hour. His brain felt numb.

In an attempt to force himself out of his sub-conscious and back into the present moment, he leaned over and picked up his phone. Perpetually on 'silent', he saw he had a missed call from his mom and a couple of messages in the group chat. He ignored Leia, but opened the chat.

(19:23)

**Poe:**  EMERGENCY MEETING AT OURS. F & H im heading over to you guys now

**Rey:** omw !!

(20:42)

_Rey changed the chat name to The Scooby Gang_

**Hux:**  fuck you actually

**Hux:** we are not making this a thing. I won't have it.

**Rey:** shut up armitage huxton you know you love it

**Poe:**  I'll have you know its armitage huxton the THIRD

**Poe:**  GOD you people

**Hux:**  i hate you all

**Finn:**  poe just stole a slice of my pizza im calling the police

  
Ben felt a pang of something that resembled loneliness, tinged with the bitter knowledge that he didn't get to feel like he was being left out because damn it, he elected to be left out. He chose not to go to Poe and Finn's... and yet... he still felt that he had become an outsider in his own group. Maybe it had always been that way, he just hadn't realised it.

Maybe once again Professor Snoke had been right all along. He didn't belong with them.


End file.
